Gabrielle Astra Morelli
S'tanding two meters tall, Gabrielle Astra Morelli is a perfect example of why things should not be judged by their appearance. Being a sexy female Twi`lek, many usually believe her to be a slave and easy to control. She is in fact an infamous assassin, never revealing her true identity to anyone. Her history has only recently been discovered in hidden archives. The Beginning '''G'abrielle Astra Morelli grew up in her father's Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, which was part of a pirate fleet known as the Jade Pirates. The Jade Pirates were constantly hijacking ships and attacking backwater planets, and the fleet had many experts in many different fields. This is where she would begin her training as an assassin. 'G'abrielle sought out many experts in the fleet, training as extensively as she could with each. Elite (True) Mandalorians, Ex-Commandos, construction workers, miners, spacers, diplomats, Ex-Naval Commanders, technicians, and plenty more. She learned many valuable skills, and trained in them all daily. She mostly specialized in piloting, stealth, projectile weapons, and computer operation. She eventually bested every member of the community who challenged her in piloting and stealth. May I See Your Invitation, Please? 'G'abrielle quickly gained a reputation as an expert pilot and formidable fighter, and volunteered to pilot one of the many ATR-6 Assault Transports the Jade Pirates used. While not the only used transport the Jade Pirates used for boarding, the ATR-6 was the fastest and most heavily armed and armored, making it the perfect to transport shocktroopers. 'G'abrielle proved herself to be perfect for the job of boarding enemy ships and clearing them of enemies. Gabrielle was quickly promoted to an officer, and became the CO of her group. Her group of shocktroopers became famous throughout the fleet, as they maintained the highest amount of successfully hijacked ships through the fleet. Gabrielle was the only officer to allow the capture of enemy soldiers and officers. She knew that they could be 'persuaded' to join the Jade Pirates, and even release valuable information about whomever they worked for. She also enjoyed the art of torture very much, painful and sexual. She never did any direct act of sexuality, just hints, such as showing off her sleek body. This is how she learned that her beauty could be used as a weapon. 'G'abrielle, at the age of 16, was the star of the Jade Pirates, and held the position as 3IC of the entire fleet. She was the most respected officer in the Jade Pirates, and anyone heard speaking out against her was given a very harsh threat. A second offense usually found the person brutally beaten, regardless of rank. Gabrielle was the only officer to eat with the "enlisted" men and women, and she even slept shifts with them in their bunks. One person actually tried to take advantage of her while she was sleeping, and very crudely got his genitals ripped off by the angry Twi`lek. The "enlisted" men woke to the screaming, and proceeded to slowly torture the man before killing him. Three of the man's closest friends were among the torturers, and thus one sees the devotion towards Gabrielle that the men held. Imperial Ambush 'T'he fall of the Jade Pirates happened while Gabrielle wasn't present. She had taken 14 of the Bayonet-class Light Cruisers and 7 of the Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers to ambush a Mandalorian convoy. While Gabrielle was gone, the remainder of the fleet sat idly in deep space. The ''Jade Pirate''s 2IC, a shady Arcona, had brokered a deal with the Galactic Empire, and had sold out the fleet. He chose the exact time and location, and passed them along to the Imperial Agents handling him. '''5 Escort Carriers, 30 Nebulon-B Frigates, 30 Lancer-class Frigates, 12 Imperial Star Destroyers, and 3 Interdictor Star Cruisers exited Hyperspace in the system of the Jade Pirates fleet. To top it all off, with them came a Super Star Destroyer, strong enough to match half of the Jade Pirates fleet by itself. The Jade Pirates were caught surprised and fought valiantly against the the Imperial Fleet. They were slaughtered, completely annihilated, by the power of the Galactic Empire. The entire battle lasted two hours, with not a single survivor from the Jade Pirates alive, not even a single escape pod. W'hen Gabrielle returned with her task force, she was brought to her knees by the amount of debris in space where her fleet had been. This was the only time where anyone saw her shed a tear, but it only lasted a couple of seconds. She released command of each ship to it's CO, and relieved them of affiliation to the ''Jade Pirates. Gabrielle took only a single Y-Wing BTL-A4 Longprobe and made her way to the only system she knew where she could find work as an assassin. Coruscant 'G'abrielle Astra Morelli exited Hyperspace in the Coruscant system seven days later, and made her way to the planet Coruscant. There, she made her way to the Blue Gill Cantina, and watched the inside for drunken sentients who had credits. She seduced multiple drunks, but they all passed out before Gabrielle was forced to really do anything sexual for them. She skillfully sliced their throats and stole their credit pouches, and made off with her plunder. She continued to do this at night, and watched the cantina during the day. She categorized everyone that entered the cantina into different categories. Everyone who frequented the cantina gave a wide berth to a humanoid wearing red Mandalorian Armor. Gabrielle figured him for a bounty hunter or personal bodyguard of a crimelord. If only she could have seen where his eyes stayed focused, she would have seen that he was watching her every day, at every moment. Cantina Ambush 'G'abrielle had decided to take a night off and relax. As she stood up and walked towards the Cantina entrance, she noticed that everyone seemed to be moving away from her and watching her, and she braced herself for an attack. She reached the entrance and left without looking back, but she stopped a few meters away from the doorway. Five figures wearing red Stormtrooper armor were blocking her path. In the middle of them, the red Mandalorian was standing, and by then she knew she had made a grave mistake. Instead of attacking her directly, as she expected them to, two figures came up behind her and grabbed her arms tightly. She flipped forward, propelling the figures over her and to the feet of the other ambushers. 'B'efore anyone could make another move, a squad of Imperial Stormtroopers ran into view and opened fire on Gabrielle's ambushers. The blaster bolts just scorched their armor a little, and did not damage to them. The Red Mandalorian turned, dropped to a knee, and fired a missile from his wrist launcher that sent a group of Imperials flying. The red Stormtroopers sprinted up to the Imperial Stormtroopers, faster than Gabrielle could imagine. The battle was quick, with the range-equipped Imperials falling to the red Stormtrooper's melee attacks. 'B'y the time Gabrielle's ambushers had dispatched the Imperials and turned back to her, she had already vanished. Her extensive training in the art of stealth aided in her escape, and she would never return to the Blue Gill Cantina. She bought multiple outfits, including masks to shield her identity, and never wore the same outfit in the same week. She studied cantinas, and discreetly offered her services as an assassin. If they wanted Gabrielle's services, they were instructed by paid-off Jawas on how to get her attention. Face to face meetings were never arranged, and datapads containing the relevant information was how Gabrielle and her clients communicated. Assassin For Hire 'G'abrielle's first contract turned out to be a disappointment. She was hired to kill one of the local crime syndicate's enforcers who was attempting to extort a shop owner of 90% of his income. Gabrielle has expected a heavily guarded political figure, or someone much more important than a petty thug. The planning was perfect, as was the execution. The target frequented dark alleys, searching for a drunk to roll for credits. Gabrielle waited for him in an alley that he traveled down a lot, sitting fifteen feet above the ground hidden in the darkness. He strolled into view, carefully looking and listening for a drunk. Imagine his surprise when a female Twi`lek fell out the sky and landed ten feet in front of him silently. He figured that Ara was giving him a virgin to deflower. He made his way over to Gabrielle, chuckling, but was stopped five feet from her by the sight of four combat knives on her belt. He unslung his Valken-38 Carbine, but dropped it when Gabrielle's modified Morgukai Glaive penetrated his neck. A clean decapitation was the result, and Gabrielle looked over the corpse with satisfaction. She collected payment, which was 5000 credits. 'G'abrielle Astra Morelli completed 30 successful assassinations before she was contacted about working in a faction that could use her talents. Silhouette. '''Note: More will be added when the character is actually created, and as the character grows older. Category:Individuals